


The milk situation

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have a conversation about milk.





	The milk situation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by somali77 on Pillowfort:  
> "Hinata/Kageyama: the milk situation  
> Hinata doesn´t get how Kageyama can always be so diligently sipping his milk every morning: the whole package, PLAIN, without additional flavours (maybe he´s lactose intolerant himself?). So they´re having a (somehow heated?) conversation about this... :D"  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

“Okay, but... What's up with the milk?”

Tobio frowned, taking another sip from the carton. What was Hinata on about?

“Don't you get... bored?” Hinata went on, tilting his head and pursing his lips in a way that was definitely not cute. Nope. So not cute.

“Why would I get bored?” Tobio shot back.

“Because you drink it all the freaking time? Like, you could go for strawberry milk instead. Or at the very least vanilla flavoured milk.”

Tobio shuddered at the thought. “Ugh, no! Those are sweet.”

Hinata threw his arms up in the air, gesticulating wildly.

“That's the point, though!”

 _He still isn't cute_ , Tobio told himself, even as a wave of fondness crashed over him.

And then Hinata added, “plain milk is just so boring,” and all fondness was replaced with annoyance again.

“You have no idea what you are talking about!” Tobio growled, slurping on his plain milk extra loudly just to spite this orange-haired idiot with no taste.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking drabble prompts on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92), [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael).


End file.
